Warning: For Wraith Only
by aweena
Summary: What happens when a human gets injected with the retrovirus? I've been wanting to write this since Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**"Warning: For Wraith Only"**

**My first Atlantis fanfic! Woo hoo! I don't own these Atlantis people, but if I did...well...I don't, so what's the use! Wa! I hope you like it:0D**

The gate alarm sounded and the shield was raised.

"Incoming wormhole!" the cheif seargent yelled over the noise.

Elizabeth quickly walked into the gateroom and looked through the glass at the stargate.

"Do you have an IDC?" she asked him.

"Not yet, ma'am," he told her. "Wait a minute, it's Ronon's IDC."

"Let down the shield," Weir told him, and he did.

A moment later, Rodney stumbled through the gate, then Teyla, pulling along a body with her, and Ronon a moment later, pulling Sheppard's unconcious form through the wormhole.

The moment she saw Sheppard, she tapped onto her earphone and shouted, "Medical team to the Embarkation Room!" She ran out of the gateroom, then into the Embarkation Room, and sucked in a sharp breath when she saw what Teyla had pulled through: a Wraith.

"What...you got one?" asked Weir, then she remembered Sheppard. "What heppened to him? Is he all right?"

"I'm not sure-" Ronon began, but Weir cut him off.

"We'll talk in the conference room," she said, then continued, "Beckett's on his way."

A minute later, Carson and a few other members of the medical staff ran into the room with a stretcher, then eased Sheppard up onto it.

Weir looked at Sheppard, just realizing how beat-up he looked; there was a large cut on the left side of his head, and scrape on his jawline, and was bleeding badly from his arm. There was also blood on his vest and shirt, but she wasn't sure if it was from his arm, or if it was another wound.

"Dr. Weir," Teyla said, "we must get the Wraith into a holding cell immediately."

"Yes, of course," she said, then signaled two guards to take the unconcious Wraith away. "Rodney," she said. He looked flustered. "Round the others up and have them meet me in to Conference Room ASAP. I want to know what the hell happened back there."

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I can't help it. I love cliffhangers, and if you don't, then too BAD! No, I'm just joking. I don't own these characters, and all that good stuff, and if I did, then the show would never have a season finale! Woo hoo!**

Chapter 2

After everyone had filed into the Conference Room, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Will someone please tell me what happened on that planet?" she asked the others.

Everyone was quiet, then Ronon slowly raised his hand, then lowered it. "Once we had gotten to the planet, Sheppard and I walked the perimeter of the ruins," he told her. "We found nothing, so we headed back to Rodney's and Teyla's position.We waited while Rodney checked out the devices in the room, and we then heard a clanking in another room, and Sheppard went to check it out. He said he'd be back in five minutes. He left, and we waited, but he didn't come back, so I went after him to see what was taking him. When I found him, he was unconcious and three Wraith were in the room with him, one about to feed on him. I took out two, but the other got away, but was injured, and we found him unconcious at the 'gate on our way back. Looked like Sheppard tried to take them all on."

"You don't know where they came from?" asked Weir.

"We do not," said Teyla.

"Why didn't you hear the fight?" asked Weir.

"They'd taken the fight to a room close to the perimeter, and Sheppard's radio was smashed in the fight, so he couldn't contact us," said Ronon.

"Rodney?" said Weir.

"What?" asked Rodney.

"Do you have anything to add?" Weir asked him.

"No, I think that they got it all," he replied.

"Ok, then. I'm going to go to the infirmary and talk to Beckett. Then I'm going to see how our new friend is holding up," she announced. "You're welcome to join me, if you'd like." With that said, she got to her feet and left the room. A moment later, the others followed.

**Welp, that's it. Yes, welp. It's what I say! Leave me alone! Just joking. I'm gonna get going, now. Bie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy, lately. Since everyone's been wanting this longer, I'm going to try, so here it is. Wait! I don't own these characters, but it would be kinda nice...welp, here you go:0D**

Chapter 3

Minutes later, Weir walked into the infirmary, followed by Ronon, Teyla, and McKay.

"Elizabeth? What can I help you with?" asked Carson when he noticed her entering the room.

"I just came by to check on John. How is he?" asked Elizabeth.

"He's sleeping right now. I've given him some sedatives for the pain; he was awake for a moment, earlier. I think that he'll be all right, though," Beckett answered.

"Good," said Weir, letting out a breath. "Thank you. When he wakes up you'll contact me?"

"Of course," he told her.

"If you would not mind, I would like to stay here with the Colonol," said Teyla, to both Weir and Carson.

"It wouldn't do any harm," said Carson.

"Go ahead," said Weir. Carson opened the curtain to Sheppard's area of the infirmary and let Teyla through it. Weir caught a glance of him just before the curtain closed. He had a few wires sticking out from his arms, and a few bruises were still visible outside of the gauze on the side of his face. She looked away from the curtain, then turned around and left the infirmary, forgeting that Ronon and McKay were still following her. She then headed down to the holding area.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney said once they were outside of the holding area.

Startled, Weir quickly spun around. "Rodney? I'm sorry, I forgot that you were coming with me. And Ronon, before we go in here, I just want to tell you to stay calm. Can you do that for me? No offense, but the deal with Michael didn't go to well..." her voice trailed off at the look on Ronon's face. "Ok, then. Ready?"

Not waiting for an answer, she turned around and opened the door, acknowledging the two guards outside the door.

She walked into the room to find the Wraith in a cell at the far corner of the room, sitting in the middle of the cell.

She slowly made her way to the cell, then stood quietly in front of it. The Wraith looked up, but said nothing.

"What is your name?" she asked, not expecting an answer, and she was right to expect. She repeated her question, but got the same reply. "My name's Elizabeth. I assume you were on the planet looking for civilization?" she said. Still, the Wraith said nothing. "What should I call you?"

The Wraith was still quiet, but shifted his gaze from Elizabeth to Ronon.

"Runner," he said simply.

"What?" said Elizabeth. She looked over at Ronon, who was glaring at the Wraith. "Ronon? Is he-" before she could finish, Ronon stormed out of the room. She stared at the Wraith for a minute longer, then turned and left, leaving Rodney with the Wraith.

It smiled at Rodney at that moment, and it sent chills up his spine. "Um...I'm gonna go, now, so...by..." said Rodney nervously, then quickly spun and jogged out of the room after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth finally caught up with Ronon and grabbed his arm. He turned toward her suddenly, scaring her slightly.

"Was he one of the Wraith that...captured you?" she asked.

Ronon looked down for a moment, then back up at Elizabeth. "He was. I didn't realize it before. They all look the same. What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know, yet. Why do you ask?" she pressed.

"I just wondered. I'm going to my quarters, if you need me," he told her, then left.

Back in the infirmary, Teyla sat quietly beside Sheppard while he slept.

"I have heard from your people that it helps to talk to another while they are in your state. I have not tried it, yet. Well, I am now, so I could not say that I have not tried it. Doctor Beckett says that you should be fine. I am glad to hear that," she said to him. She went quiet for a moment, the continued. "I really do not have much to say, for I have questions that you obviously cannot answer, due to your state. We all are wondering what happened in that room. Docter Weir is downstairs with the Wraith-"

Teyla was quieted by a quiet moan coming from the Colonol.

"Colonol? Can you hear me?" Teyla said.

She got a mumble as a reply.

"John?" she prompted.

Just then, his eyes flew open and his body shot up into a sitting position as he looked around frantically, breathing hard.

"John!" she said, trying to calm him. "It's all right! You're in Atlantis!" A few seconds later, Carson rushed into the closed off area.

"What happened, dear?" he asked her as he walked quickly over to Sheppard.

"He awoke, suddenly," she told her. "I do not know what is wrong."

"Colonol, can you hear me?" Carson asked Sheppard, who was still breathing hard, but had clamed with his movements, and was staring at the far wall. "Colonol?"

"Yeah?" he said in a hoarse voice, turning to the doctor. "What happened? Why am I in the infirmary? Did I slip on the stairs again?"

Carson laughed a little at that comment, then answered him. "You were on a mission. You were attacked by a Wraith."

Once he heard that last sentence, John became frantic again. One hand flew to his face, and another to his chest. "Am I old?"

"No, no. Calm down, Colonol. You were only a little beat up. You've got a bad gash on your face, and a stab would on your shoulder, but you're fine, all and all," said Carson.

"So I'm not old," said Sheppard.

Carson, once again, laughed, but a little louder this time. "No, son, you're not old."

**There you go. I've tried to make it longer, at a little lighter. I don't want to put anyone in a depressive mood. I also didn't plan on the Ronon thing, but it fits in pretty well. I hope it came out ok:0D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm getting to the plot of the story. It just takes a while, all right? I'm losin' it, here! It should be there this chapter, so you might want to get some popcorn and tissues, because they're all gonna die...just kidding! I'm just being wierd. And me. I don't own these characters, and if I did, I wouldn't be living in a house like this, would I? Well, maybe I would, but that's not the point! Thanks lil Cwick( special thanks), Seanait, TheNaggingCube, dragonfairymaiden, Tazmy, Jack-rocks, Stealth Dragon, Nyrocat, Spooky4ever, and Kristeen( special thanks). If I missed anyone, please tell me, and I'll put you in next time. Also, thank you, Seanait, for the Colonel correction. I was thinking about looking it up on how to spell it, but I'm too lazy. Thanks:0D**

Chapter 4

Two days had gone by since the incident, and Sheppard was finally released from the infirmary.

"So, how's it feel to be in normal clothes, again?" asked Rodney as he walked with the Colonel through the hall.

"Well, I can finally stand up without letting everyone see my backside, and I can go to the little boy's room without the help of someone else," said John. "It feels great."

"Great. Now you can help me with-"

"No, McKay. I'm not gonna be your guinepig. Doc says no. Maybe in a few days, then I can try out that transporter of yours.

"Ok, then. I'll see you at lunch," said McKay, then turned around to bug another officer that had just passed them.

John continued his walk until he reached Weir's office.

"Knock, knock," he said.

"Come in, John," she relpied.

"Ah, how'd you know it was me?" he asked her as he entered the room.

She looked up and smiled. "It's good to see you up and about. I suppose you're here to see when you can get back to active duty?"

"I might be..." he told her, nodding slightly. "Or I might be here to drug you and shave your head when you're asleep," he said, smiling.

"Ah, the perfect crime. Who would suspect you of drugging your superior and shaving her head?" she asked him. "You can go back in three days, if you want to. I don't want you back before then, though. You should also check with Carson to see if it's all right."

"All righty, then. I'll go check with Carson. See you later? Cafeteria? You can't leave me alone with McKay. He'll drive me insane. He might have already..."

"I'll be there, John. Now scoot, before I render you unfit to work due to mental illness," she told him, then he turned and left, still smiling.

He'd nearly reached the infirmary when the alarm sounded. He was about to turn around and head toward the gateroom, before he heard something crash in the infirmary. He ran in there, and saw a Wraith standing beside a desk. He looked on the floor to find Carson half-concious. 'How in the hell did a Wraith get in Atlantis?' he thought to himself.

John reached for his gun before he realized he didn't have it with him. He looked to the nearest table and found a scalpel. 'What good that's gonna do me,' he though, but grabbed it, anyway.

The Wraith, still turned around, nealed over Carson. John rammed the scalpal as hard as he could into the Wraith's neck. the Wraith spun around and swung out at Sheppard, sending him back into a cabinet.

John stood up and ran at the Wraith, and they both toppled over the desk. He kicked the Wraith off of him, then picked up a case that had fallen off the desk and hurled it at the Wraith, striking it in the face as the contents flew about the room. You'd think they'd have sent backup by now...

Sheppard finally got to his feet, then was thrown across the room by the Wraith. He rolled over on his side, then felt a sharp pain in it. He looked down to see an empty needle sticking out from his skin. He pulled it out, then, once again, stood up, but was knocked down again by the Wraith. A moment later, he felt the Wraith's hand connect with his chest, and his entire body felt like it was being torn apart. He was yelling, trying to get away, but the Wraith was still there. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the Wraith looking down at him.

**There's chapter 4! You see? I _finally_ got to the plot of the story! It only took me four chapters...Bie:0D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's chapter five. I'm sorry if I'm driving you all crazy, but thanks for sticking with me, so I'm gonna cut to the chase, whatever that means, so I don't own these characters, and if I did, I'd kiss Sheppard, then get McKay to do my homework, and Ronon could be a bodyguard, and Teyla and I could beat up my ex-boyfriend...**

Chapter 5

The first thing he felt was pain. Painful pain. The kind of pain that was really, really painful. Then he heard voices.

"He's very lucky to be alive. He should be dead-I mean-well, you get it, don't you?" asked a man.

"I know, Carson. So it's the retrovirus?" the woman asked.

"Aye, it was. Elizabeth, it seemed to make his body reject the Wraith, like it would a bad kidney, or a lung," said Carson.

"I don't know what body _wouldn't_ reject the Wraith, Carson. Do you know when he'll be concious?" she asked.

"Should be soon. I just hope he'll be all right, after this. I don't know what other side-effects this will have over him," Carson answered.

"Ok, so you'll call me when he wakes?" asked Weir.

"Elizabeth?" John said. Things were getting too weird, and he really had no idea what they were talking about. Then he remembered the Wraith in the infirmary. And the fight.

Elizabeth looked over at John to find him attempting to sit up with a pained look on his face.

"John, how are you feeling?" asked Weir.

"My chest hurts. Is Carson-" John cut himself off when he saw Beckett smiling beside Weir.

"I'm all right, Colonel, thanks to you. If you remembered, you did save my life. Thank you, greatly," he told him.

"What the hell happened? How did that Wraith get in the city?" asked John.

"Oh my God! We didn't tell you!" asked Weir, then she felt so dumb. 'How could I have forgotten to tell him?' "John, Ronon carried the Wraith back to Atlantis. One of the ones that-um, attacked you. And yesterday-" she stopped talking at that moment, and John realized something was wrong.

"What? Did it kill someone? What happened?" he asked her.

"No, no, no-one died," Weir told him. "The Wraith...it tried to feed off you, John."

John just stared at her. "It...it _what_?" he asked.

"It tried to feed of you," she repeated, then continued. "I'm so sorry, John. But in the fight, you...Carson, would you explain it, please?" Elizabeth looked from John to Carson, then back to John as her eyes watered.

"John, you fell on the syringe containing the retrovirus when you were fighting the Wraith. You were injected with it, and when the Wraith fed on you, the retrovirus somehow protected you," Carson explained.

"It _fed _on me!" John said, once again alarmed.

"It _tried_, John. But you're fine. You're still you, the same you you were yesterday. Still young and still healthy," said Weir.

"And the retrovirus-I heard you talking a while ago, Carson, you don't know the side-effects?" asked John. "It's not gonna try to turn me into a Wraith, is it? Since it turns Wraiths to humans?"

Carson sighed, then answered. "I really don't know, Colonel. I really don't."

John tried to get up, but Carson put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't stand, Colonel. Your body is too weak, yet. Wait a few more days, and I'll get a physical therapist in here. And speaking of therapists-"

"No," said John before Beckett could finish his sentence. "I'm not gonna see a therapist, Carson. Elizabeth?" he said, looking at her for support. "I can't go talk to a therapist. I'm not a nutcase. Not yet, anyways. Please," he begged.

"John, this is a very emotional time for you. You're gonna need someone to talk to-"

"Then I'll talk to you," he said.

Weir looked at Carson.

He considered the matter for a moment, the spoke up. "All right. If you have any nightmares, insomnia, or flashes of what happened to you, anything like that, I want you to see me, and I might have to make you talk to Heightmeyer, understand? And when I say see me, I don't mean put it off until it gets worse. You'll be out of here in a few days, maybe a week. I don't want you back to duty for a while, all right?"

"Ok, Carson, I get it," said Sheppard.

"And John, if you experience any headaches, stomachaches, or any other aches and pains, come see me. They might be the side-effects of the retrovirus-"

"And I'll be sure to make a note of any transformations, Carson, thanks. I get it, really. Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea. Symptoms, gotcha," said John.

"Ok, then. I'll get going," said Carson, then left.

"Elizabeth, what happened to the Wraith?" asked John.

"It's dead," said Weir.

"Where do we put dead Wraith?"

"I don't know. The morgue takes care of it," said Weir.

"We have a morgue?" he asked.

"Well, we do, now," Weir said, smiling.

John looked down at his hands quietly.

"What is it, John?" she asked, concerned.

"I thought I was gonna die, Elizabeth. I saw the Wraith, I felt his claws in my skin, I felt my body being torn apart," he told her.

"John, you're not dead, though. The Wraith's dead, and you're not. You don't need to think about that, now, John. Just don't think about it," she said.

"I can't not think about it!" he shouted.

Started, Elizabeth jumped a little, then looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking back down at his hands. "It just hurts. How can I feel him sucking the life from my body, but it didn't actually happen? I can't take this, Elizabeth. I just can't."

"John," she said, her voice shaky.

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were watering.

"Elizabeth-"

"I'm glad you're alive, John. They wouldn't let me see you, and they said you'd been attacked by the Wraith, and I just assumed-" she stopped herself, putting her hand to her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she said, laughing a little. "I fell so dumb."

"Elizabeth, you're not dumb, you're just displaying emotions. Everyone does, sometime, or another," said John.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you, and here you are, comforting me," she said.

"You wanna pull up a chair? I'd join you on the balcony, but I'm a little immobile, right now," he joked.

She smiled, then pulled a chair over and sat on it. "You know you missed lunch with me and McKay yesterday, right?"

"Huh?" he said.

"Lunch yesterday. 'You can't leave me alone with him, Elizabeth. He'll drive me nuts,' I believe were your words. Something like that, anyways," she said, then saw the look on John's face and laughed.

Carson overheard the two talking and smiled. Sheppard would get through this. Physically, at least.

**Eyup. I tried, all right. I don't really know how he'd react to something like this, so I just hypothesized, all right? I'm close enough. Well, bie:0D**


	6. Chapter 6

**On to chapter six! I've got rehearsals for the Spring Play for the next few weeks, so I'll be busy with those. If I don't update for a few days at a time, that's why. I don't own these characters, but if I did, I still like the idea of me and Teyla beating up my ex-boyfriend...**

Chapter 6

Three days. Three days had passed, and he was still in the infirmary, and driving Carson up the wall.

"No! Colonel! You know you can't play basketball with Ronon! You'll be out of here tomarrow, and you can do as you like, all right? Sit down!" Beckett yelled to Sheppard, who was begging Carson to let him out.

"I just want one game. Carson, I'm gonna go nuts, here! I haven't done anything but eat, sleep, and read for the past three days, and-"

"Colonel, I've done things for you that other doctors wouldn't. I gave you scrubs, which, I need back, by the way, I let you go down to the cafeteria with Rodney, and I even let you take a shower, but you _can't _play basketball. You have to understand that your body needs time to heal itself," Carson said.

"It is healed! Here, listen!" Sheppard covered his mouth with his hand and said in a high voice, "I'm healed, doc. Let John play basketball."

"Colonel Sheppard, if you don't get back in that bed right now, I'll sedate you," said Carson.

John didn't say anything to that. He didn't want to lay down, but he didn't want to be sedated, either, for that matter. So he did what Carson told him to, and went back to his bed and layed down. Not even ten minutes later, he was asleep. Besides, he'd never know that Carson drugged his food...

The next day finally came, and Sheppard had never been happier to leave that infirmary. Ever. EVER.

John decided that the first thing he should do was to go talk to Elizabeth about his mission, and what had happened on that planet nearly a week ago. He reached her office and actually knocked this time.

"John, I didn't know that Carson let you out, yet," Elizabeth said, then smiled.

"He didn't, I busted outta there on my own. Couldn't take it, anymore," Sheppard told her, but then saw the look on her face, and continued. "I'm kidding, Elizabeth. He just released me."

"Ok, then. Did you want something? You wanna talk, yet?" she asked him.

"Actually, yes. You sid that you wanted to know what happened on that planet, so I thought that there wouldn't be a better time than now, in case I'm attacked by another Wraith this week," said Sheppard. "Unless you have something else that you need to do," John added quickly.

"No, go ahead. I've been wondering all week," said Elizabeth.

"Can I sit down?" asked John.

"John, you don't have to ask. Are you feeling all right?" she asked him. "Nevermind, I'm sorry. Go ahead with your story."

John cleared his throat, then started to speak. "Well, the others probably already told you about the noise we heard, so I went to check it out. I left the room, and they must have heard me, and didn't want to draw attention, so they ran off. I followed them until we reached a room on the outter part of the ruins, and that's when the fight started. I killed one of 'em off the bat, then another must have hit me on the head, 'cause next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I got up, pulled my 9 mil. and shot another-there were three, so--anyways, it was down, but the other one was still there, so we kinda had a one-on-one fight, and I didn't do too well, obviously. Somehow it'd gotten a hold of my knife, and it got me in the arm, and that's about all I remember. Any questions, comments?" John joked.

"Actually, yes. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" asked John.

"You just look a little pale, is all. Are you ok? Tell me the truth, John," she said, setting a stern look on him.

John sighed. "It's a little headache, Elizabeth. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's just from tension."

"Tension, my-"

"I serious, Elizabeth. I'm fine. If it gets bad enough, I'll tell Carson about it. Ok? I just got outta there, and I'm not too keen on going back. You won't tell him?" he asked.

"If it gets anyworse, you have to tell him, do you understand?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her. He stood up, then, and stretched a little. "I'm gonna go talk to Ronon. He owns me a game of basketball." Just as he turned to leave, he suddenly doubled over in pain and let out a yell.

"John!" Elizabeth shouted in a worried tone. She got up quickly from her chair and ran around her desk to John, who was now on his knees. "John, are you all right? John?"

Sheppard lifted his head a little to answer. "Sharp pains-my side-" he gasped, then started coughing.

Elizabeth tapped on her earpiece, then said, "Carson, I need a medical team in my office, now!"

"Got you, lass," was the reply.

John attempted to get up at that moment, then fell backwards after losing his balance. "John? John, just talk to me," she told the Colonel as she leaned over him, trying to remember what she was supposed to do when something like this happens. "John, look at me. Ignore everything else in this room. Uh...tell me about something, something you like...football! Talk to me about football. What's your favorite team?"

"Elizabeth..." John whispered as he stared at the ceiling.

"What is it, John?" Elizabeth put her hand on his arm and felt his muscles tightening. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought to herself before the medical team arrived.

"Elizabeth, tell me what happened," Carson told her as he nealed over the patient.

"Uh, we-we were talking, then he got up to leave, and he just...he just..."Elizabeth didn't finish her sentence. She just looked at the Colonel. "John..."

John looked at her at that moment and tried to smile one of his reassuring smiles, but it turned out as a pained wince. "S'ok, 'Liz'beth," he got out, then the team lifted him onto a gourney, and a moment later, left the room, but Carson stayed behind for a moment.

"We'll try our best, Elizabeth. I'm sure he'll be fine. You did a good job, lass, you really did," he told her, then quickly strode off after the others.

**Well...**

_They were there. The Wraith had gotten to him. But how? He was in Atlantis, wasn't he? But the Wraith had gotten into Atlantis before, just like they are, now. He felt one of them pulling at his arm, and he heard them talking. He tried to get away, but they wouldn't let go. He was yelling, but no noise came out. They were going to kill him. He was going to die alone with these...**things**. There was nothing he could do, now. He was going to die..._

"No! Get away from me, get off!" John shouted to the others in the room.

"Just calm down, lad. You're in Atlantis! There are no Wraith here," Carson said, trying to calm down the frantic Colonel. He hadn't been asleep for two hours, and he was already kicking and thrashing around. Just then, a hand swund out and met up with the doctor's face, sending him back a few inches. "Damn it!" Carson shouted, wiping the blood from his lip.

Weir must have heard the noise from outside the waiting room, because she was in there in a flash, now standing beside Carson.

"Elizabeth, try saying something to him, to calm him down. He knows your voice, better," Carson said, attempting to hold down the Colonel.

"John? John, it's me, Elizabeth. Can you hear me?" she asked him. His eyes were now open, but were, once again, frantically searching the room. "John, you need to calm down. You're in Atlantis, now. Your friends are here, not the Wraith," she tried again. Finally, his eyes settled on her.

"Elizabeth?" he said, and his frightened voice almost scared her.

"John, Carson needs to check you out. You're gonna have to hold still for him, ok?" Weir asked.

John nodded, then lied back down in the bed. It was just a dream. A dumb dream. John let out a small laugh.

"What's funny, lad? You nearly knocked me out with that punch of yours," Carson said.

Joh almost felt guilty when he saw what he did to Carson, but then saw the smile on his face, and let it go.

"S-sorry about that, doc. Must've gotten a little carried away. Why am I in the infirmary, this time? You know I've been in here so many times, I've got the lunch schedule memorized," Sheppard said, trying to get the subject off of himself.

"Really? And what are you having today for lunch?" Carson asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well, today's Wednesday, so...fake chicken, am I right? I hate infirmachicken. Tastes horrible," John said, making a face.

Carson just stared at him for a moment, then shook his head a bit, and continued to check John's stats.

"John?" asked Weir.

"Yeah?" asked John.

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, then he knew what she was talking about. "It was just a few sharp pains, El-"

"You almost died. Carson?" she turned to him.

John was shocked. She was acting strangely. And did she just say he almost died?

"I'm guessing it was the retrovirus," he told the both of them. "You were lucky to live, Colonel. It had the effect of tetanis, but happened so quickly, and left. So I'm thinking that the retrovirus causes side-effects such as this. You nearly suffocated, I mean. Your muscles in your body tightened, and was most effective in your arm..."

John looked at him with a confused look. His arm?

"Your muscles tightened so much, it broke your humerous," said Carson.

"My...humerous? What, so I'm not funny, anymore?" asked John.

"John, your humerous is the upper bone in your arm," said Carson.

"Oh...so that's why it hurts, huh?" he asked.

"Probably, yes," Carson answered.

"And I'm guessing that I can't go back to duty anytime soon?" he asked.

"Aye," he told the Colonel.

"And I'm gonna be stuck in here for another week?" he asked.

"John," said Elizabeth. "If you keep this up, Carson will have no choice but to kill you himself," Weir joked.

John looked at Carson. "So this will probably happen again, huh?" he asked.

Carson looked at him sympathetically. "It's likely, son. But we can try to resist it. We didn't know this would happen, but we can be better prepared for it, next time."

"Yeah, next time," said John as Carson left.

"Um, John...Teyla's been wanting to see you. She told me she hasn't spoken to you for a few days. Shemisses you," said Weir. "And Ronon is still waiting for thatgame," she told John, then got up to leave.

"Thanks!" he called to her, and she turned back and smiled, then left.

A moment later, Teyla entered the room.

She smiled down at him once she reached his bedside. "John."

"Yeah?"

"I have not seen you for many days. I apologize. I've been...distracted, I suppose you could call it. A friend of mine was ill on the mainland, and I had to visit her. She is a very young girl. She reminds me much of you, actually." When she saw the look on John's face, she almost laughed. "I mean that she is very brave, and very relentless. She fought through her sickness very well, as I am sure you will," she said, taking a seat.

"You haven't talked to Carson yet, have you?" John asked. "He makes it sound like my funeral should be tomarrow," he said, then went deep in thought. "But I'm still wondering-where _do_ they put the dead Wraith?"

**You might find out in the next chapter...maybe. I don't know where this is going, really. But anyways, I'm gonna get going, now. Bie:0D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am, once again, and still in one piece. This chapter, Ronon's gonna be in it a little bit, because of his relationship with the Wraith. Well, I hope you like it! I don't own these characters, and if I did, I would be the ruler of the world! But I'd rather be a pencil sharpener...**

Chapter 7

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Weir.

"We were gonna burn it, unless you have something else..." Lorne said.

"No, burning's fine. Thank you, Major, for taking care of this for me. I'm sure John would like to thank you for killing the Wraith. It was a close call in there. I'd better get back to the gateroom. I'll see you," Weir told Major Lorne.

"Thank you, ma'am," Lorne said, then returned to what he was doing. He pulled the Wraith's body into the small room he was to burn the Wraith in. He set the Wraith down in the middle of the room, then turned around. A moment later, he was on the ground. He looked up quickly to see what it was that had caused him to fall. As soon as he saw it, he tapped on his radio while trying to get away from it.

"What is it, Major?" came Weir's voice.

"Doctor, the Wraith's alive! It's-" Lorne finally managed to get up, then went for his handgun, then raised it at the Wraith, only to have it knocked from his hand.

"You will be the first to die!" the Wraith shouted, and Weir heard it over the radio. She quickly turned and ran toward Lorne's position. She continued to try and reach him by radio, but she got no answer. A few seconds later, she got there. Hesitantly, she entered the quiet room and felt as though her heart was in her throat.

She gasped when she saw Lorne on the ground, then saw the Wraith beside him, dead. At least, she thought he was...

"It's dead this time. I shot it at least ten times. He'll be fine," came Ronon's voice from behind her. She whirled around to find him leaning tiredly against the wall with his gun in his hand. Then she noticed the blood streaming from the side of his face. He must have seen her look, because he said, "It's only a scratch. We need to burn his body as soon as possible. And he needs to get to the infirmary." Ronon nodded at the Major as he spoke.

"I'll get someone to-"

"I'll do it," Ronon said before she could finish.

She watched as he stared intently at the dead Wraith. She guessed that he had called for the medical team, because they rushed into the room at that moment. Carson wasnt' there. He must have still been upstairs.

As quick as they came, they were gone, taking Lorne with them.

"Did the Wraith-"

"No. He didn't have time to feed," said Ronon, then pulled the Wraith back into the room, taking the lighter fluid with him, and matches. He poored lighter fluid on the Wraith, then, before lighting a match, spoke to Elizabeth. "Carson doesn't need this body for examination?"

"No, we still have the one from last time, Ronon. Thank you," Weir said.

So he lit the match and dropped it onto the body, leading Weir out of the room, then closing the door.

**Infirmary**

He felt a burning pain in his leg as his muscles tightened, once again. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it still didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell.

"Just try to relax, Colonel," Carson told John as he groaned in pain.

"I can't relax when it feels like my muscles are tearing apart, doc!" John said through clenched teeth.

Every moment it was getting harder to breath. His diaphram wasn't working like it was supposed to, Carson had told him, and the muscles around his ribcage weren't helping one bit, either. His throat was closing up, and he Carson told him he had lockjaw.

He sat himself up, much to the protest of Carson, but it helped him to breath. A moment later, he felt the muscles in his jaw loosen up, and his throat wasn't tight, anymore. His abdoment still hurt, though.

"Doc," John breathed.

"Yes?" said Carson.

"Could you-could you get Elizabeth in here for me?" he asked.

Carson would usually say no, but he saw the pain in John's eyes, then answered the question.

"Of course, Colonel. I'll be right back, and Dr. Stanton's in the other room, so if you need anything, just hollar," said Carson, then left quickly.

Carson practically ran down the halls, up the stairs, then into Weir's office.

"Carson, what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth, looking alarmed.

"Colonel Sheppard wants to speak with you," said Beckett.

"Carson, you could have told me that over the radio, you know," she said, getting to her feet and following him through the hall.

"Aye, but I needed to talk to you alone," said Carson.

"There's something wrong with John," she said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Aye. He's getting worse," said Carson, then realized that Elizabeth had stopped walking.

"What do you mean he's getting worse? He'll be all right, though, won't he?" Weir asked the doctor.

"I can't tell, for sure, Elizabeth. I don't know," he said, then they continued moving in silence. Once they reached the infirmary, Carson left the two alone.

Elizabeth walked through the curtained area, then sat on a chair beside John's bed. She thought he was asleep, but was startled when she heard his voice.

"Glad you could make it," said John in a sarcastic voice. "I just wanted someone here, is all. I'm sorry I'm dragging you through this," said Sheppard.

"John, I'm glad to be with you, you know that. You're not dragging me through anything."

"I'm never doing this again. I'm gonna buy Carson a-a lock for that damned case," said John as pain took over his body.

"Do you need me to get someone for you?" asked Weir when she saw the pain in his face.

"No," he said quickly. "No. It's not...that bad, really."

She knew he was lying, but she let it go. "Lorne was the one who killed the Wraith," she said, then decided that he should know what happened a while ago. "Actually, Ronon killed it. It was still alive. Lorne went to burn it a little while ago, about an hour ago, but it...attacked him. Luckily, Ronon went by at that moment and shot the Wraith. Lorne's all right," she said quickly when she saw the worry spread over his face.

Four more days passed, and things seemed to get a little better. John could walk on his own, now, and most of the muscle contractions had stopped.

"I haven't seen you for a while," said John as Rodney entered the infirmary.

"Yes, well, I've been busy. But I'm here now. How are you feeling?" asked Rodney.

"Better. But I've been better, too," said Sheppard.

"Yes, well, I'm sure everyone has. I am sorry that I haven't been by, sooner. I really have been busy. I was working on that device. The one from-"

John cut in at that moment. "Yes, I know which one, Rodney. The guinne pig one. I know it seems crazy, but I actually miss being your guinne pig, believe it, or not. I'm serious, though. If I don't get out of here by next week, _I'm _gonna be the one who's killing everyone."

**That's it. I've got a few more chapters coming up. Also, did you know that Wraith means ghost, or apparition? I was looking up words in English, and came across that word, and I was like, COOL! I seriously didn't know that was a real word. Well, I'm gonna go, now. Bie:0D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay from the last chapter. I couldn't upload a chapter, for some reason. It said something like taking too much time to do it, or something. Well, thanks for your comments and reviews and stuff. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them, but I just want you guys and gals to like the story. I don't own these characters-wait-everyone knows that, already. I mean, if I said that I owned them, no-one would believe me, anyways, so why do I have to say that I don't own them? Everyone already knows that I don't, anyways. Well, here's the next chapter:0D**

Chapter 8

"Elizabeth!" John yelled from down the hall. Elizabeth turned around to find John running after her.

"So, you finally got away, huh?" asked Elizabeth.

"Finally, yes. Have you heard anything from Caldwell?" asked John.

"No, why?" Elizabeth asked him, concerned.

John was quiet.

"John?" Elizabeth prompted.

"I have to go back to Earth. They said that my injury caused permanent damage," said John.

"What!" yelled Elizabeth. "No-one said anything to me about it! Where the hell is that bastard?"

"Elizabeth!" John laughed.

"What the hell's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, I got you!" he laughed. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! I mean, I've been trapped inside the infirmary for God knows how long, and no humor whatsoever," said John.

"I am going to kill you!" she said. "How's your arm? It'd be a shame for you to 'accidentally' rebrake it..."

"Ok, ok, I'm _really_ sorry. Is that better? And I'll never do it again...today," said John.

"John, you're such a screw-head," said Elizabeth.

"A screw-head? What the heck is that?" asked Sheppard.

"Nevermind. Ronon tells me that you still owe him a basketball game. How do you think you could do with a broken arm?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, just kill me now. I just taught him a month ago, and he's kicking my-"

"Just thought I'd remind you, John. And Rodney? You need to get caught up with him. He was just looking for you. I sent him down to the infirmary. He thought that you got out, and he was right. But I suppose he could get a little more excersize-"

"Elizabeth! Are you calling him-"

"No, John. That's not what I meant. You wanna go for a walk? I'm off duty," said Elizabeth.

"Off duty? I thought that you were never off duty," said John.

"Yeah, but I wanna go for a walk. So lets go. You could use the excersize, too," said Elizabeth, then started walking the opposite way of John.

"Excuse me?" said John, then changed the subject. "How's Ronon doing with the Wraith thing?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," said Elizabeth.

"I should talk to him. And how are you doing?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Me? I'm fine, why?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd ask. I'm gonna go visit Ronon. You wanna come with?" he asked her.

"No, I'm on duty," she said, then smiled and took off back in the other direction.

Sheppard finally made it to Ronon's quarters and stood in front of the open doorway.

"You ok? Elizabeth told me what happened with the Wraith. You handling?" John asked Ronon as he entered the room.

"I'm fine," said Ronon, turning toward his team mate. "I heard you broke your arm. I've never broken a bone. Just dislocations and torn muscles."

"Can't say that's much better. Those hurt as much as a break. Can I sit down?" asked John.

"Go ahead," Ronon said to him, so John sat at the end of the bed Ronon was sitting on.

"You wanna talk about what happened with the Wraith?" asked John.

"I though that Elizabeth told you. Lorne was-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," said John, then Ronon knew.

"There's nothing to say. My past is behind me. They used me for hunting practice. My life as a Runner is long gone. There's no reason to bring it up, now," said Ronon.

"There is," said John. "To make you feel better inside. A little thing we call bottled emotions isn't really good. It causes people to blow up, and I'm not too keen on having you spend the rest of your life in a holding cell because you did something you'll regret."

"Ok, fine, then. The Wraith captured me and my friends, killed them by sucking out their life, took me and stuck a tracker in the back of my neck, then let me loose. I ran from planet to planet, trying not to starve or dehydrate, while they hunted me. I don't know what happened to the rest of the Wraith that captured and hunted me, and I really don't care, but I do wish that they suffer a horrible death," said Ronon. "This one, he was lucky that Lorne was in there, or I would've taken my time with him."

Sheppard nodded, but kept quiet.

"Do you want to know anything else?" asked Ronon.

"Do you feel better?" Sheppard asked.

Ronon didn't say anything for a moment then answered, "Yes, I do."

"There, you see? It's not too hard. I hate it, too, but it does help, you have to admit. If you want to talk, you know where to find me-"

"Everyone knows where to find you, Sheppard. They just have to listen for the alarm, and they'll find you," Ronon joked, and got a smile from Sheppard.

"Gee, thanks. I'm gonna go to the gym. Can't really do anything, but I can learn. See you later," said John.

Just when he was about to leave, Ronon stopped him. "Sheppard, do you mind if I come with you?"

Sheppard smiled. "Sure. Elizabeth was wondering how I'd do in a one-armed basketball game verse you. I'm kinda curious, myself..."

"Doctor Beckett would kill us both, just so he wouldn't have to worry about it happening again," said Ronon, then laughed. "You're on."

THE END

**That's it! That's my story. I'm going back to SG-1, now. The story's called Somebody's Knockin' Pt. 2. Before you read it, read Somebody's Knockin', first, if you're interested. Thanks for staying with me, expecially Seanait and lil Cwick! Bie:0D**


End file.
